Practically Imperfect
by Melinda22
Summary: Mary came back to her reality, back to the realization that she wasn't as perfectly practical as she thought that she was. For at that moment she was in fact staring at the man named Herbert Alfred. Yet, he wasn't with her. No, there was another woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, I went on a few month Hiatus after I had major writer's block, but now I am back, with a new story, and new ideas! **

Mary Poppins had not always been a nanny. In fact there was once a time when she was a regular child like you or me. We all have to grow up though, at one time or another. Life just forces it to happen, doesn't it? Growing up doesn't necessarily mean that we reach the age of 18, or that we move out of our family's house and into our own. The kind of growing up that I am talking about is more of a mental state. Not only do we act as adults, but we are able to make mature adult decisions. That is the type of growing up that I am talking about.

Being practically perfect was what Mary Poppins saw as growing up. Until you never let sentiment muddle your thinking, you were still in the mind-set of a child. When you were able to set back your human urges, and only act on the feelings that you felt were right in your head, you were still a child.

In her eyes we should all disregard the need to fill the rush of living. When living alone your whole life, you never have to accommodate for anyone other than yourself, practical. Never living in one place allows you to travel abroad, to become more cultured and overall smarter, practical. Falling in love? No, it was just out of the question. She completely laughed at the thought. Why would you ever let yourself get emotionally invested in someone like that? Watching where she walked so she would not accidentally trip and fall into the word was indeed, practical.

So, as you can see Mary Poppins was about the most practical person you could meet. Except now there was one thing. It was something that was making her practical life, completely impractical. Something that she must have missed or overlooked, yet it had always been there staring her in her face. She had never experienced the full extent of it yet though, how strong the feeling was, but this one sight that was now in front of her made her see the light. It made her realize how absolutely hypocritical she was.

Mary had returned to London. She was able to get away from her job as a nanny for a day, and, of course, whenever she was able to get a day off, she always went and visited Bert. Bert was a chimney sweep. He had been Mary's closest friend since they were both very little. He was usually covered in soot. He had a messy batch of brown hair on the top of his head, and these deep brown eyes that could make any girl swoon if he glanced their way. His face was long, very angular, and even though he was poor, he was able to maintain clean, straight, and white teeth. He was tall, and lanky. His only flaw in Mary's eyes was his cockney accent. He had never been able to pronounce words correctly because of it. Even though it was considered a flaw, Mary loved it about him. It was what made Bert, Bert.

So, on this very fine london morning, Mary was going to the park where Bert loved to draw with his chalk to create wonderful works of art that took Mary and him on many adventures. Sometimes if Mary had another nannying job in london, she would bring her children along with her. It was never the same though, she had always liked it better when she and Bert were alone. They always had something to talk about with each other, and they were never bored, and Mary was beginning to realize why this was.

The park was filled with the sound of spring birds, and flowers were budding everywhere. On the ground, in the trees, and some even in bushes. They were all different shades, ranging from red, to blue, to purple, and white and pink. It flooded Mary with memories of strolling along the street with Bert as he told her made up stories and tales. She had one memory that was particularly clear.

"Beeaautiful day ain't it Mary?", Bert had asked her while they walked arm in arm down the road in the middle of the park. Bert was wearing his regular clothes, a black jacket over a similar colored shirt and long pants with his cap. He looked completely out of place next to Mary who was wearing a white summer dress that looked lacy and layered with a white hat that stayed on her head by use of a scarf that she had tied down under her chin.

"Hmm?", Mary asked, not hearing him speaking. She was too busy looking around at the beauty of the town that he lived in.

"Nevermind.", he said with a smile that said that he knew she wasn't totally there with him. A silence filled the air between them after he said this. It wasn't awkward though, nothing was awkward between them ever, even their silences. It was almost the silences that said more than the words that they spoke to each other.

"Bert, have you ever thought about traveling yourself? Leaving london, going somewhere strange and new?", Mary asked him. It was an out of the blue question that left Bert needing some time to think. She turned her pretty blue eyes over to look at him, he looked like he was, indeed, thinking.

"Well Mary, I can't say I 'ave.", he said to her with a shrug.

"Why?", Mary inquired.

Bert blushed, leaving her ever so curious about what he was going to say. What could possibly keep him here that would make him embarrassed?

"It's you Mary.", he said to her. Mary returned his answer with a quizzical look, as if egging him on to elaborate.

"I wouldn't want you to not be able to find me.", he said to her, his face going an even deeper red.

"You could write to me, then I would know where you were.", she said to him as if he had given her a dumb answer and he needed to come up with a real one.

"Mary, some days I can barely make enough money to feed myself see?", he explained to her, "How would I be able to afford the materials to write to you if I am spending my money on a trip?", he asked her, sad that she hadn't understood the real meaning of his answer before. He had needed to re-word it, change his meaning of it in order to make her understand. Would she ever really understand?

"Ahh.", she said thinking she understood now, though she really didn't, "I see.", she said to him with a sweet smile. Bert swore that her smile could start a war between any nation. She was just so beautiful. They continued along like this for a while, making idle chit chat until the memory was over.

Mary came back to her reality, back to the realization that she wasn't as perfectly practical as she thought that she was. For at that moment she was in fact staring at the man named Herbert Alfred. Yet, he wasn't with her, no. There was another woman standing next to him, looking over his chalk drawings while she had her arm linked through his. She was a strawberry blonde, but from here Mary could not see her face, but her face wasn't the issue. There was a whole new issue currently bubbling up inside of her, she had felt the feeling before, but never towards another human being like this. It was a new type of the feeling. The new woman leaned over to Bert and planted a small kiss on his lips, and what really tore at Mary was the fact that Bert had smiled.

This feeling was a deep and boiling jealousy. It was a jealousy towards this blonde woman that could easily start a war much quicker than her smile could. She literally wanted to go over there and slap that woman so hard that she never woke up. Why was this happening? It couldn't be because of Bert! They had been nothing more than platonic friends. Nothing had ever come when she was with him, she would never let it. Yet now, she was standing here staring at the two that she now guessed were a couple and she was wishing that she was involved.

But! I believe I am getting too far into this story. For this story starts long before this moment. It starts the day that Bert and Mary met each other. It was long before Mary had ever taken pride in being practically perfect, but had just begun to shape herself into the woman that she was able to be today. Since birth she had been chosen to be Mary Poppins, to be a nanny, but everyone starts out as a child. And so that is where we will be starting. With Mary and Bert as children, meeting for the first time in london.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Now, I wouldn't really like to continue if people don't like the story. So before I type the next chapter, I would like to know what all of you think out there, criticisms, nice thoughts, everything! Basically I just want to know if anyone out there would like me to continue this story, or if it is a lost cause! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating this sooner! First I was searching for someone to read over it and do all that editing Jazz, then I went on vacation. I am back though, with the finished version of the chapter!**

Every year around the date of June 16th a carnival comes into the town of Brixton. Not only is this one of the biggest events in the town, but it is also one of the only times of the year when the lower class and the upper class mix together and have a bit of fun. The carnival includes an assortment of games, a fortune teller, and many rides for the choosing. All in all, it is a place for people to get away. Mainly for children, but parent's sometimes need a getaway too.

Coincidentally, Mary and Bert would be meeting their that night. They would start the bond that is known by people everywhere since the movie came out. For you cannot think of the name Mary Poppins without thinking of her right hand man, Bert. Well actually, the first thought to come to my head when I thought of Mary Poppins was a banana, but the second thought was most definitely Bert.

To set the scene, Imagine a tall white house in a small little neighborhood in the middle of Brixton. The house is tall and it has pillars holding up a porch like ceiling over the front of the home. It isn't wide, but like I said, it is tall. On either side of the home there are other houses, since the street is designed to have all the homes line up in a row. They are all the same design, but different in color. The windows are all quite large, and they all have double doors. The roofs are slanted all around the sides, but flat on the top.

This house though has a certain charm about it. Rows of flowers grow in the front yard, and it is bright and happy almost constantly. You are probably thinking that Mary lives there, am I correct? Well, actually, Mary lives right next door. Her home is not as bright, and not as happy. Sure it looked pretty normal, but inside things always seemed to be unruly. Her father is a rich drunkard, you see.

Some days are fine, they get along and things would seem normal. Then the next day, he would be found sitting on the couch, alcohol in hand from the bar he had just gone to. He didn't favor women when he was drunk, and so Mary and her mother were always in danger when this came around. Mary had an older brother though. Henry was his name.

Henry is at the age of 17, currently 9 years Mary's senior, and just as every bit attractive as Mary was herself. He has the same thick brown hair that she had, it has a bit of wave to it, and his eyes are the same bright blue color, and his cheeks are rosy. He protects his family. When their father had too much to drink, Henry is always there to protect them.

Usually they left their home, and then would go and stayed at their Uncle Albert's house. He always had a place for them. Henry would stay though, and try to take care of their father, so he wouldn't do anything stupid. When they came home, Henry usually had a few bruises here and there, but he was physically stronger than his father, giving him an advantage.

Today was luckily a good day. They acted as a big happy family, and were going to go out to the Carnival.

"Father, I don't want to wear my pink dress, I would much rather wear the green one!", The 8 year old Mary Poppins complained as her dad helped her pick out a nice outfit to wear to the carnival.

"Mary.", her dad said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "None of your other clothes match the green dress, we haven't done the shopping for it yet, the pink one would look the best, I am telling you!"

Mary just put her lower lip out into a pout. How was she supposed to have fun when she was wearing a dress that made her miserable? It was this powder pink color, with white stitching and embroidery. She had a little hat that matched it perfectly, and then white tights that also complimented the cuteness of it all. The only issue with it, was that it was uncomfortable.

"I won't wear it!", she said to him, and crossed her arms to make sure that he knew she was serious.

She heard footsteps in the hall outside of her bedroom, and Henry walked in. He currently had a black eye, from two weeks ago when their father had drank again. It was healing, but it was visibly noticeable.

"Let me handle this.", Henry said with a kind smile to their dad as he walked into the room.

Mary was quiet when Henry came in. She respected Henry, he always seemed to be in control. If Mary was older, she might as well call him practically perfect, except for a few things like falling in love, and wanting to settle down. He was Mary's role model, brave, and strong. He didn't let sentiment muddle his thinking, yet he was caring and compassionate. He was also extremely level headed.

"Mary, why do you always have to complicate things that are quite simple?", Henry asked her.

Mary gave him a glare and answered, "I never explain myself."

Henry chuckled at her, "Of course not, Mary Poppins."

Mary did not enjoy being chuckled at, and as a result, she made a pout face again. "Well.", Henry said and looked over her clothes, "Would you look at that...", he added studying the dress. Mary felt compelled to give it a second glance now herself.

"I have to say Mary, if I was a fine young Miss like yourself, I would feel darn right pretty in that dress.", he said with a nod.

Mary took a moment to think, and then she spoke again, "But Henry, I don't want to have to wear tights, I don't like them, none of my tights go with the green dress, I wouldn't have to wear any if I wore that one!"

This made Henry laugh again, "I think I may have a solution for you Mary!"

And so there Mary was heading to the carnival holding onto Henry and her mother's hands, walking in between them. Her father was to the right of them, not particularly included in their little hand holding group.

Mary wasn't wearing tights. Instead she had on an old pair of her brother's knickers, they were small, but they acted as protection in case her dress came flying up, and they were terribly easy to walk around in. She had finally agreed to wear the little pink dress and hat because of this.

She looked like a little porcelain doll, absolutely perfect. Her pretty blue eyes and rosy red cheeks and lips seemed to glow with pride. Ever since her brother had said that he would feel pretty in it if he were her, she felt pretty in that little dress.

After her family had paid for tickets to get in, her mom and dad gave both Henry and Mary a little money in order to buy treats and play games and such. Back then people didn't really worry about kidnapping and awful things like that, so Henry and Mary were allowed to go off for a little while before meeting back up with their mom and dad.

Henry ran off and met up with a group of his friends that were at the carnival, this left Mary alone. Looking around she decided that the rides were too frightening, and she would play a few games. Maybe she would go on rides later, but only if someone went with her.

"Step right up little Miss! Test your strength, try to hit the bell!", a carni behind Mary shouted at her. She backed away, and shook her head no. The man looked rather frightening.

"Over here Dearie!", Another one yelled. Mary backed away from her as well. Soon, Mary felt as if all the carnival workers were targeting her, and it was terrifying. She wanted her mother, she wished that her parents hadn't let Henry and her go off by themselves.

She bolted away from the creepy carnival people, but tripped and fell, dirtying up her knees, and getting a long rip in her tights. She also scuffed up her hands a bit. As Mary looked around, she felt lost, where was her family? This place was so big, and colorful, and everything looked the same. She felt some tears well up in her eyes, but she forced them to stop.

Mary Poppins doesn't cry, Mary thought to herself, You have been through far worse than this!, She added to make herself feel brave.

Then she felt a pair of hands grasp onto her shoulders. She let out a surprised yelp, and tried to bolt again. Something about the hands kept her rooted to the spot though, they didn't feel forceful, or hard. The hands were warm, almost comforting, as if that was the person's exact intent, to comfort her.

"Henry?", Mary asked and turned around, but she didn't see Henry. Instead she saw a dirtied up boy who was a few years older than herself. His eyes sparkled, and he had this smile that seemed to warm her up in just a moment.

"Are you lost lit'l miss?", he asked Mary in a voice that sounded like bells. The boy had a cockney accent, and he was obviously from the streets. No rich child would dress in such a way, and be so dirty. His hair was dark brown, a little bit lighter colored than her own. His skin was tannish, and covered in.. well dirt! His teeth weren't fantastic, but they were straight, and as good as any street boy's teeth would be.

His eyes were what first gave her a sense that she was safe with him, they were a deep brown, gold flecks were placed in random areas in them. They were entrancingly deep. They looked like warm chocolate, and they fed this energy that was, almost intoxicating. Mary shook herself out of her daze and took a moment to collect her thoughts, and remember what was going on. She was, in fact, lost, but she would never allow him to know that.

"No.", she said and even stuck her nose up to him. Her parents always told her that she shouldn't mix with street rats, and even though his face seemed so perfect, Mary concluded that he must be a street rat if he was to smell and dress so poorly.

The boy got an amused look on this face when she replied to him with an upturned nose. "Well, a'right then, but it sure did look like you were in a bit of a twist.", he said with a knowing smile.

Mary didn't like it. He thought she was funny? She saw the look on his face and it just made her want to stomp on his foot all the more, but he began to walk away. He looked like he would have connections here, and as he passed by a few of the games, the carnival people didn't even bother him. It was like they knew that there was no point, or they liked him enough to know that they were annoying, so they would just leave him alone.

She wanted to be left alone too.

"Wait!", she called after him and did her best to chase after him with a now bruised knee. Her hands stung, but she ignored the pain. There would be no use in complaining about it at this moment in time.

The boy swung around and had that same smile on his face, like he knew that she was going to turn. It annoyed Mary, but where else would she go? She had no clue where the rest of her family was. This boy was going to have to be her map.

**Author's note: So before I went on my trip, I watched the movie to study the characters. xD I want to keep them original, but also try and make them a bit my own, so if their personalities aren't exactly the same, or they do something a little different, that is just my version of them in my head. :)**

**Also, if any of you noticed, I changed the title, it seemed to fit better, plus As Days Go By was just some random title that I whipped off the top of my head.**


End file.
